Talk:Minerva McGonagall
Relationship with Ron Weasley Why isn't there anything about McGonagall's relationship with Ron Weasley? Shouldn't there be? -- GrouchMan (Send an owl then scram!!) 16:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :How about we put it in the article since it isn't there? -- [[User:Kevin5593|'Kevin5593']] [[User talk:Kevin5593|'Talk']] 15:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::That sounds good to me. -- GrouchMan (Send an owl then scram!!) 03:23, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::The section about her relationship with the Weasley family is full of nothing but supposition and should be removed. Relationship with Pomona Sprout Maybe instead of just one Professor we could have "Hogwarts Staff" or something like that. This relationship with Pomona Sprout is not very well written.--Adumb1881 23:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) The relationship with Pomona is good, even i can say that is very good, because both women have the same thinks about Hogwarts, Snape and Dumbledore, and both being Head of House, they share a bit thir personality.Lestrange97 10:37, July 31, 2011 (UTC) SPOILERS - if Pottermore revealed that Minerva is two years older than Sprout, why is Sprout's birth year 1933 and Minerva's 1935? --Adumb1881 12:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC) What Pottermore said was that Minerva's school career overlapped Sprout's by two years. It doesn't say if Sprout is younger or older than her; so Minerva could have been in her 6th or 7th year when Sprout was in her 1st or 2nd, or vice versa. 13:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Picture & parentage Can we please change the picture? The picture is creepy.. :Go ahead, if you can find a better one. John Reaves (talk) 06:29, 27 January 2007 (UTC) ::The one right bellow on the article would be much better. --Bluelantern 21:59, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Added picture of last poster of Minerva on Deathly Hallows part 2. I enjoy a lot, hope u guys too. If some1 wants to change i would appreciate it to b discussed first. Dumbeldorefan 8 June, 2011 The article says she's muggle-born but where's the evidence for this? It was never mentioned in the books (in fact, she seems to express some contempt for muggles) and I've never seen any interviews mentioning it. Metathesiophobia 18:57, 16 July 2007 (UTC) I don't think that she is muggle-born --Lupin & Kingsley 03:28, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I don't think she's muggle-born, either. During the Muggle-Born Registration Committee, it wasn't mentioned if, and I doubt that she was, interrogated. Many Death Eaters (The Carrows, for example) and Umbridge did more than dislike and disrespect her- they probably wouldn't have hesitated to act on the excuse to throw her in Azkaban. Yet she remained at Hogwarts to protect the students during the 1997-1998 school year. This info from Pottermore http://www.hypable.com/harry-potter/2011/07/15/live-coverage-of-pottermore-talk-at-leakycon/ makes it sound like she didn't know about her magical heritage. New info on McGonagall. "Was the first child, and only daughter. Grew up in highlands of scotland in the early twentieth century and only gradually became aware that there was something strange, both about her own abilities and her parents' marriage. " She is perhaps a Half-blood whose father/mother decided not to tell his/her Muggle spouse and his/her children about Hogwarts until Minerva got her letter. 05:46, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Another title... She is Head of Gryffindor too... Revert Maybe someone with rollback powers can fix this page so it is in english again? Mafalda Hopkirk 13:42, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Motivation? "McGonagall also managed to put aside her dislike of Professor Trelawney for a time, just to undercut Umbridge's authority." It has been a time since I last readed it the chapter, but I had the impression that Minerva was true in her motives and not using some kind of manipulation. I don't know if she ever disliked Trelawney, but I would rather it read that she didn't neccessarily believe in the art of divination and was highly skeptic of Trelawney's claim to be a "Seer", as made apparent by several of her remarks on the subject of Professor Trelawney's class to her students. 22:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Replacement Was any indication given e.g. in interviews, who replaced her as head of Gryffindor when she took over as headmistress after 7? Well it is AFAIK never directly stated, the information from the books suggests that a headmistress/masters is not usually the head of a house which kind of makes sense too (to try to improve impartiallity and also because it would be better if headmistresses/masters are freer to do stuff in an emergency etc) 118.92.18.114 14:45, 4 February 2008 (UTC) It isn't confirmed, but it wouldn't surprise me if Neville Longbottom became Head of House during his time as Herbology professor, as McGonagall knows he's a Griffyndor at heart, and a worthy one at that, having Godric Griffyndor's sword preseted to him and everything. User:Simen Johannes Fagerli McG's longevity Whoever wrote in the "Background information and notes" section seems to forget that she was Stunned four times during Harry's OWLs, which may have contributed to her early retirement. OneWeirdDude 19:08, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :It says that she made a full recovery.-- 19:11, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, McGonagall only states that she has made a full recovery to Severus Snape, which the impression I got from reading was because he was shocked to see her and she was trying to show/tell him she was not easily gotten rid of whether or not she actually did make a full recovery is unknown, because Madam Pomfrey was suprised she wasn't killed on impact ::It wasn't really an early retirement,she'd already been teaching for 61 years! By 2017 (when she retired) she was 92 years old! Biography section Shouldn't the biography section be from an in-universe perspective? The part in the 'After the War' section concerning Rowling's statements about McGonagall's retirement are stated in the Behind the Scenes section, so in AtW shouldn't we just say that she had retired by 2017? AngelQueen 15:40, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Pictures Why are all the pictures in this article deleted????? Iluvgracie129 15:52, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :They're okay for me. Probably an image caching issue. Try clearing your cache and reloading the page. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 16:05, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, weird. When I went back to the page, they were back. Thanks anyway. Iluvgracie129 16:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Head of Gryffindor Does anyone no who is the head of Gryffindor house now the McGonnagall is head of hogwarts Let me know on my talk page cheers--Dumbledore08 18:50, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah i wanna know what happened to Head Of Grffindor as well --Hogwarts09 09:03, 23 January 2009 (UTC) For his friendship to the Gryffindor's it may have been Hagrid --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] [[User_talk:Bongo2009|'Talk']] 17:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Probably Hagrid as far as I'm aware he is the only Gryffindor professor at Hogwarts post Second Wizarding War brodieduncan 01:07, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Also Neville Longbottom may have become Head of Gryffindor when he became Herbology Professor pre-2017 brodieduncan 01:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Picture I don't like using this picture. McGonagall's hair is supposed to be black but here it is distinctly grey. [[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 10:49, 11 July 2009 (UTC) There are some better pictures that could be used. I think the picture of her at the yule ball would be more fitting. 08:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC) December I made an edit saying that McGonagall began teaching in December 1956. If you'd like a source; Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, American paperback edition, pg. 321: "How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" Professor Umbridge asked. "Thirty-nine years this December," said Professor McGonagall brusquely, snapping her bag shut. I don't mean to be rude, but if anyone cared about that edit they would have asked who made it. Agent B 16:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Minerva's blood status I think it's unlikely that she's Muggle-born, as the Death Eaters allowed her to continue her teaching career at Hogwarts even when they'd taken over and sought to rid the Wizarding world of so-called Mudbloods. I personally think she's a pure-blood witch, but we don't have any firm statement regarding her blood status. Should we not, however, write in her article that she's either a pure-blood or half-blood witch? -Chogyokko We don´t know for sure if the "no muggle policy" was also applied on muggle-born teachers.--Rodolphus 11:28, 31 July 2009 (UTC) You're right, but the same rule is used in Slughorn's article. -Chogyokko Minerva can't be a muggle-born because another relative (possible nephew/niece) known as M. G. McGonagall went to Hogwarts Happychickenvermin 06:23, December 19, 2010 (UTC)]] Assuming that it is a nephew/niece, that would mean she had to have had a sibling, which still technically doesn't rule out muggle born as in the case of Dennis and Collin, they are both magical and have muggle parents. --BachLynn (Accio!) 13:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) The Slughorn article has some speculation in it, then.--Rodolphus 11:32, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Seems to be the case with a lot of articles. Still, Death Eaters attempted to recruit Slughorn several times, which reinforces the fact that he's not Muggle-born, and him being a Slytherin as well. But those are the reasons that should be listed in reference to his supposed blood status, not that he wasn't kicked out of Hogwarts when Voldemort. If that were the case, the same would apply to not only Minerva, but to Pomona and Filius, and all the other teachers. ::Don't forget that Filch was still at Hogwarts, and he's a Squib. - Nick O'Demus 11:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::I thought I would mention that, but Squibs come from Wizarding families. It's possible that he was treated harshly and like scum, but we shouldn't forget that he was just the caretaker. I don't think Death Eaters would've put many pure-bloods to wipe the floor.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Chogyokko (talk • ) }|}}. ::::Lets not forget that Voldemorts rule for not permitting muggle-borns attendance to Hogwarts was to prevent the TEACHING magic to muggle-borns to stop muggle-born witchcraft and wizardry, getting rid of muggle-born teachers who already know magic would have been pointless. Patr0nus 14:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::But there was still the Muggle-born Registration Commission. Anyone Muggle-born at Hogwarts would've been shoved into Azkaban. Following that norm, Minerva McGonagall should be either half-blood or pure-blood. -Chogyokko She can't have been a squib, because squibs cannot attend hogwarts as students. I always thought she was pure blood. 09:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) There's no ways that she's muggle born. She's probably pure blood, as she does not seem to have extensive knowledge of the muggle world.Agent B 16:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Undo edits Looks like my browser has a problem with the page, and it screwed everything up. Sorry about that. Can someone with the undo rights please help to revert my mistakes? Thanks. - Wheezyy :Done. There seems to be a problem with the page format right now. Are you seeing some garbled text overlapping on the left side too? - Nick O'Demus 16:55, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Yep. But it looks alright today. Except that my username is overlapped on the community box, but much better than yesterday. Wheezyy 14:14, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Headmistress Should it be noted in the infobox that she retired sometime inbetween 2008-2017? Maybe put Headmistress (formerly as of 2017)? I think it should i just wanted to see if anyone else agrees. Ratneer 21:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) : -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) It's not formerly at all, as 2017 is not for another 7 years! 08:57, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I have edited the infobox so it now says Headmistress (formerly as of 2017)Agent B 16:04, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Seeker? Is there any evidence in the books to show that McGonagall ever played seeker? She just doesn't seem the type of person who would play quidditch, if you know what I mean 16:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone the movie confirms that McGonagall was indeed a seeker. In the scene where Hermione takes Harry to see the trophy with James name on it it also has M.G Mcgonagall on it. Angela Diabolica 18:42, April 22, 2010 :Not confirmed to be the same person. Besides, she couldn't have played on the same team as James Potter as she's much older than him. 15:53, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :So basically its confirmed that she didnt play seeker. James Potter was seeker on the team on that trophy anyway. I have removed the title from the infobox. 15:16, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but there were different years on the trophy, so it could still be her. what other family she does she have? Is there any mentioning of her relatives?Alex&Draco4evr 23:47, April 12, 2010 (UTC)Alex&Draco4evr There's no mention of any of her family members, but she had to have parents! Nov. 1, 1981 It is said in the text the she spends the whole day watching the Dursleys. It was a Tuesday, shouldn't she have had classes to teach? --JKoch (Owl Me!) 03:13, May 30, 2010 (UTC) It was the height of the First Wizarding War and Dumbledore and Hagrid were also away from Hogwarts on missions to transfer Harry to his new home. I'd suspect classes were suspended that day in celebration of Voldemort's defeat. 21:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Dumbled mentions that he'd "passed a dozen feasts and celebrations" on his way to the Dursleys, so it's likely that everything had stopped as soon as the news had come.HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 20:10, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Last Name McGonagall comes from the Scotsman William Topaz McGonagall, who is to be considered one of the worst poets in the English language, although Rowling stated that this has nothing to do with Minerva, she only liked the surname. Guess who's last name is McGonagall (not spelled with an -all...spelled differently)? Mine! ProfessorMcG 01:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Relationship with Lee Jordan There isn't even a mention of Lee on this page, while there definately was a relationship between those two characters. I think Lee should at least be mentioned, but I'd prefer a section abput the relationship between those two. (PS: Sorry for my bad English, I'm Dutch ;) -- [[User:Studio101|'Studio101']] [[User talk:Studio101|'Talk']] 22:30, 12 August 2010 (UTC) McGonagall a ghost? I know that she's not a ghost, but has anyone else noticed that she's semi-transparent in this picture? -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) As is Snape, odd, must be either a reflection/shadow of the opposite window or an editing error [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 16:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Neither look transparent at all to me. The light on the top of M.M.s head is just a light reflection. Maybe I'm looking at it wrong. 20:02, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I just watched the film again, and its actually wrong in the movie and so very clear! Bad mistake not to notice it in editing but the window in the background is clearly a visual effect added in after, possbily filmed against green screen? The layering of the editing is wrong and that is why you can see the window panes going across both McGonagall and Snape - you notice it clearer on the big screen at home! [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 20:44, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Ministry Career After Rowling's Pottermore announcement, the Leaky Cauldron has listed that "JKR is excited to include a long backstory on McGonagall - her childhood, ministry career, early heartbreak...". Should we include she was a Ministry employee before joining the Hogwarts staff, or should we wait until more confirmation? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 11:59, June 23, 2011 (UTC) JKR is excited to include a long backstory on McGonagall - her childhood, ministry career, early heartbreak... :I'd say add the Ministry to her list of affiliations, but wait for more details before going into specifics. This is really exiting. Apparently Minerva was in love with a muggle during her youth. Jayden Matthews 12:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I agree that we should list ministry official as a former occupation. Rowling's word is law. --Rodolphus 17:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :I know, but what is the fan sites' source? It wasn't mentioned on Rowling's announcement, and they don't say where Rowling said that. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It would explain why she is titled "Madam". -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 20:14, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I think they are their own source. They were given exclusive access to the site, after all. Jayden Matthews 21:43, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :I think it would be fine to mention McGonagall worked for the Ministry before joining the faculty at Hogwarts. The reference to "early heartbreak," on the other hand, strikes me as too vague to produce anything that could be integrated into the article. We'll just have to wait until further information is revealed. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 06:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Filch "During Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Filch response to Minevra is Mom" lol... Must've been written by an American... Filch says 'Ma'am'. It's just the accent; while he is saying "Ma'am" the accent makes it sound like he could be saying "Mom". Alkia 16:56, July 23, 2011 (UTC) House According to this article from someone who attended LeakyCon, Pottermore tells us that, just like the Sorting Hat debated putting Harry in Slytherin, it considered putting McGonagall in Ravenclaw, but she chose Gryffindor instead. This seems like very relevant information to the article. -- Parodist 04:20, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :It also says that "Professor McGonagall’s father was a Presbyterian minister by the name of Reverend Robert McGonagall. More information about her Ministry career as well as early heartbreak will also be revealed through Pottermore. Personally, I find her lineage very interesting, and I can’t wait to learn more." -- Parodist 04:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::More conflicting info on McGonagall's background drawn from various sources: ::*"Another sneak peek I got was into McGonagall’s background! (She reminds me of Hermione.) -She was muggleborn. -Her father was part of the clergy in a Presbyterian congregation. -She was the best in her year. -She was a hatstall. -She experienced early heartbreak. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 07:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::A comment in response to your first source clarifies, "Actually, I think the info said that McGonagall's mom was a Hogwarts educated witch and her dad was a muggle. So she would be a half-blood. It's hard to remember though." This seems more correct, as the community has already concluded that McGonagall was either half- or pureblood, and Presbyterian minister seems much more like a Muggle career than a wizard one. I personally speculate, although I wouldn't hold myself to this, that the thing McGonagall realized about her parent's marriage was that her mother was a witch, and that the thing she learned about her own powers was that she had them in the first place. Given the attitude of the, er, greater religious community towards witchcraft in the late nineteenth/early twentieth century, it strikes me as possible that the Reverend might have wanted to hide the fact that his wife was magical. -- Parodist 13:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Another possibility is that Rev. McGonagall was a wizard who chose to live as a Muggle because he was deeply religious and couldn't reconcile magic with Biblical condemnation of witchcraft. Personally, I'd find that a lot more interesting, but the scenario you laid out (McGonagall's mom being a witch and not telling her husband) seems more likely, considering the general pattern of what JKR has done previously. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 01:03, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Appearance Source? Does anyone have a source for the details of McGongall's appearance? I know the black hair was described when Harry first meets her in PS/SS, but I cannot find any reference to either her eye colour or height. Squibstress 18:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Pottermore & dates We all know math isn't J.K. Rowling's best subject, but the new information from Pottermore must make us reconsider some dates. As we found out in "Order of the Phoenix," McGonagall began teaching at Hogwarts in December 1956. It's not explicitly stated that she became Transfiguration professor that year, simply that she began teaching then. We now know from Pottermore that, after the summer following her graduation from Hogwarts, McGonagall worked at the Department for Magical Law Enforcement for two years before joining the Hogwarts faculty. BUT...it says, "The owl returned within hours, offering her a job in the Transfiguration department, under Head of Department, Albus Dumbledore." This means a couple of things...'1)' McGonagall did not succeed Dumbledore as Transfiguration professor in December 1956, she became something of a junior professor/professor's assistant. '''2)' If she joined the Hogwarts faculty in 1956, that means she worked at the Ministry from 1954 to 1956...which means she graduated from Hogwarts in 1954...and was born circa 1936 (not 1925). The 1925 birthyear came from an interview where Jo said Dumbledore was 150 and McGonagall was 70; that Dumbledore birthyear was later "overriden" by Jo's Wizard of the Month, which showed that Dumbledore was 115 when he died -- so the credibility of the 1925 year has been lacking. And 3) Since McGonagall didn't replace him as Transfiguration professor right away, Dumbledore didn't become Headmaster in 1956 -- which makes sense with Lupin's testimony from "Prisoner of Azkaban", that he became Headmaster when Lupin was 11 (1971). Apwbd150 21:58, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :I've been thinking about that myself. I tend to agree with you. After all, Pottermore gives us definite and concrete time frame information, while on that interview Rowling was apparently making a rough estimate of her age from the top of her head. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:10, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Birth year? JKR has stated that Minerva was born in 1925, but with the information given from Pottermore it seems as though she was born in 1935. I noticed that her birth date in the article was changed to 1935, but are we sure this is correct? Especially because Minerva was described as a "sprightly seventy year old," and therefore she would have been born c.1925. Though, if she started teaching at Hogwarts in 1956 and was at the Ministry for two years before right after graduation, then it would seem the 1935 date is correct. How can we know which year to keep in the wiki, considering we don't know whether to go by the Pottermore estimate or JKR's given date? Beccamcgonagall 02:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :I think we can be fairly certain with the 1935 birth year. As I mentioned in the previous topic, in the same interview that JKR said Minerva was 70, she also said that Dumbledore was 150. She later gave Dumbledore's birth year as 1881 on her Wizard of the Month feature, which overrode the 1840-ish birth year she intimated in that interview. So, the fact that the Pottermore information is more recent and in a more organized format, I go with the 1935 year. Plus, the 1925 birth year is impossible to reconcile with her joining the Hogwarts faculty in 1956 (which we know for certain from the books). Apwbd150 02:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Infobox image vote Forum:Post-DH2 infobox images#Minerva McGonagall Follow the link. Nominations are still open. Voting starts in 3 days. - Nick O'Demus 15:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Conjuring / Manipulating Fire I believe McGonagall conjured the fire from the torches in the Great Hall,to duel Snape.With that she attacked him and when they ended their duel, she moved her wand and the flames returned to the torches.If you look closely the duel scene you will notice that by the time Snape leaves Hogwarts the flames of the torches have deminished. 15:46, August 28, 2011 (UTC) William Topaz McGonagall? Reading one of "J.K. Rowling's thoughts" on Pottermore, I was left wondering if we should consider it canon that she was related to Sir William Topaz McGonagall, regarded as the worst poet in British history. As Rowling herself says: :Minerva was the Roman goddess of warriors and wisdom. William McGonagall is celebrated as the worst poet in British history. There was something irresistible to me about his name, and the idea that such a brilliant woman might be a distant relative of the buffoonish McGonagall. We tend to have Rowling's opinions and personal views about her characters canon, so would it be canon that she might be a "distant relative" of his, through her Muggle father, Robert McGonagall? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 12:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's fine to include this information, so long as we keep it in perspective that it's only a possibility ("idea" and "might be"), not something that's been conclusively confirmed. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 18:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Reading Portuguese Literature? Where is it ever said McGonagall enjoys reading Portuguese literature? Gryffindor1991 20:10, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Nowhere that I know of. I removed it. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:02, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Relationship with Tom Riddle Since the release of the Pottermore info has made McGonagall 10 years younger, she would no longer have been at Hogwarts at the same time as Voldemort; he would have left two years before she started.-- 01:51, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing this out. I removed the outdated paragraph. In the future, if you see something that needs to be changed on this wiki, you can easily do so by clicking the "edit" button at the top of the section. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 04:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Minerva's Birthday Today! Page GONE! NOOO! Where has this page gone?!?! Someone's deleted it! What will we do?? AlastorMoody 23:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Redirect from Portrait of a young maiden to Minerva McGonagall What has "Portrait of a young maiden" to do with Minerva McGonagall? This lady was presented with flowers from Sir Cadogan in the deleted scene of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. This image: File:Portrait of a young maiden.jpg is another image as the new of the young Minerva McGonagall. I think the merging is a mistake. 22:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :The "portrait of a young maiden" is identified as a portrait of a younger Minerva McGonagall in The Making of Harry Potter. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:15, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::That does surprise me, because the moving picture in the above mentioned file does not look like the one that you today uploaded for me, but I can be wrong of course. 22:22, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :::It is, though. You can see it here (although you cannot see the whole label, you can get the jist of it). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:59, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thank you for the link. I didn't find this image but I trust you and I found a lot of other images, I am very fond of. Thanks again. 12:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Citatation for eye colour? I'm still searching for a non-fanon source for the statement that McGonagall has green eyes. Given that there doesn't seem to be one--unless anyone here knows of one--would it be reasonable to either change the infobox eye colour status to "unknown" or to add a "citation needed" notation? Squibstress 17:15, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Minerva The Cat I have a question. Why doesn't it say anywhere the name of the furry feline who played Professor McGonagall's Cat form in HPPS? MrSiriusBlack (talk) 12:37, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Portrait? Shouldn't it be a page for Minerva McGonagall's Portrait? We definetly know that it hang in the Headmaster's Office, and it would be relevant for Hogwart's 'history'. Birthday Alright, so the article says her birthday is October 4th... The reference links to a so-called "screenshot" of her Pottermore profile. However, on Pottermore, the article about her never gives a birthdate. The way we got 1935 makes sense but October 4th does not have a reliable source. If there is a source we can link it to, we need to do that. If there isn't, we need to take it out and put "1935 or 1936". -- Allsevenbooks (Talk by Patronus!)00:34, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :Pottermore did a huge update recently, and for some reason part of that was removing information on McGonagall. The information in the screenshot is 100% accurate: I remember it from before the site changed. Unfortunately, unless Pottermore restores the content they removed, that site is the only source we'll have. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:36, July 12, 2014 (UTC) 'Still headmistress in 2014?' I think she'd still be headmistress now, Dumbledore was headmaser until he was 115 so I guess that wizards/witches live longer than muggles. She'd be 78 years old now (Or 88 if she was born 1925 as some think). She seem love her job so I think it's quite likey that she'd stay in service. VegaGullberg (talk) 13:29, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :Pottermore says she was born in 1935. And Rowling said in an interview that by 2017 she had retired as Headmistress, as she was getting on a bit. Remember, a lot of people were astounded that Dumbledore stayed Headmaster as long as he did, and thought he was losing his touch. Also, he only served as Head for 26 years (or 56 depending what you choose to believe; he either started in 1956 (according to this wiki) or 1971 (according to Lupin in Prisoner of Azkaban)). --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 13:34, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Underage magic cotrol I find no evidence in her biography that she could actually control her magic as a baby. It talks about "small signs of magic." Personally, I´d interpret it that these magical effects were triggered by her emotions. I´m imagining a little Minerva, very angry when she can´t reach a toy, triggering Accio with it.--Rodolphus (talk) 07:23, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Bumping.--Rodolphus (talk) 19:04, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Cursed child information I haven´t watched the play myself, but from what I have read, it seems that McGonagall is Hogwarts headmistress. How does fit with Rowling's earlier statement that she was retired by the time Harry's children attended? The only explanation I can think of is that she retired at a point while they attended ( at a point between late 2017 and 2026) --Rodolphus (talk) 06:55, June 13, 2016 (UTC) : Alternatively, J. K. Rowling could simply have changed her mind. She only mentioned that McGonagall was no longer headmistress in one interview, I believe, and she has been known to change her mind from what she has said in interviews a few years down the line. Unclebulgaria1989 (talk) 07:29, June 13, 2016 (UTC) ::What exactly is the rule on the canonicity of Cursed Child? It wasn't written by JK Rowling but did have input from her, which would seem to place it as second tier canon along with the movies: Only information that doesn't contradict first tier canon counts. So surely under this wiki's rules, JK Rowling's comments on the subject would take precedence and she had still retired by 2017? Skteosk (talk) 08:02, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :::JKR has said that Cursed Child is canon, and the wiki policy states that her most recent comment on the topic supersedes her previous statements (she's done this before such as Dumbledore being 150 years old that was revised later to 115.) So while she said in 2007 that McGonagall had retired by 2017 as she was getting on a bit, that actually hasn't happened as of 2020 now. --Ironyak1 (talk) 09:36, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Birth year - 1935 or 1925 Hullo, Kirkburn from Wikia Support here. A visitor noticed that the infobox and lead paragraph disagree about her birth year: 1925 or 1935. Is it possible to settle on one of them? I don't have any specific info about which is correct, but wanted to flag it up in case it hadn't been noticed! Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 15:03, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :This had been fixed (again) with a more complete explanation for the reasoning, and a message left with the user responsible for repeatedly changing it without justification. Thanks for flagging it! --Ironyak1 (talk) 15:28, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm guessing the confusion stems from the fact that a 1925 birthyear was the norm before Pottermore came along with a sturdier timeline for McGonagall (1925 came from an interview with J.K. Rowling back in 2000, around the time of publishing Goblet of Fire, in which she said McGonagall was a "a sprightly seventy" -- info which we had to take with a grain of salt because a) we didn't exactly know where to subtract 70 from and b) she said Dumbledore was 150 (which we later learned wasn't the case) in the same interview). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:45, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Birthday The article says that she was born 4 October, but this (more recent) source says 9 October. This may have already been sorted, but thought I'd check just in case. Thanks all, ArrestoMomentum | talk 08:27, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, that is inconsistent with their own McGonagall fact file which has 4 Oct so likely a typo, not a revision. I've gotten a reply by Twitter before - let me see if I can again. --Ironyak1 (talk) 15:10, August 5, 2016 (UTC)